


Hiking gone wrong

by Anerev



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Angelbutter - Freeform, Hiking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anerev/pseuds/Anerev





	Hiking gone wrong

„How could this happen“ asked Nicholas.  
„Well,“ Danny replied „ the weather can be very unpredictable at this time of year.“  
„It's the height of summer!“  
„What I said.“  
Nicholas looked like he wanted to cry.

All he had wanted to do, was take a nice hiking trip with Danny. The weather thought otherwise.  
They were soaked to the bones, thanks to the lovely sudden downpour, that happily kept going on.  
Danny and Nicholas had taken shelter in a small space between two massive boulders.   
„Well, as we're already stuck here, we should use the time.“ said Danny.  
„For what?“  
Danny reached over and started snogging Nick.


End file.
